


get me some of that.

by legally_blonde



Series: Jukebox Love Story [6]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legally_blonde/pseuds/legally_blonde
Summary: Hyde's never seen something that he wants so bad.
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Series: Jukebox Love Story [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728451
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	get me some of that.

**Get Me Some of That**

* * *

_Yeah girl, been diggin’ on you, sippin’ on drink number two_

_Tryin’ to come up with something smooth, & waiting on the right time to make my move_

* * *

“I just don’t understand who the hell he thinks he is,” Jackie said as she downed the whisky shot she bought a round of.

“He sucks, he’ll realize he messed up soon enough,” Donna said reassuringly. “You deserve better, anyway. He wasn’t offering much to match your success.”

“I guess,” Jackie sighed. “I mean, I know he messed up and isn’t getting any better than me. It’s just really hard meeting non-creepy men.”

“There are a lot of cute guys in the bar tonight,” Brooke said, eyeing the table of four guys in the corner. She watched as the guy wearing sunglasses left the table as his friends laughed and went to sit at the bar. “That group looks fun.”

“I don’t think I’m in the mood for men tonight,” she shrugged. “What I am in the mood for is more drinks. Another round?”

“Yes, please.”

Jackie went up to the bar and leaned against it, waiting for the bartender to acknowledge her. She wasn’t feeling particularly flirty tonight since her boyfriend of three years, Mark, had broken up with her earlier in the week. He didn’t want to be tied down, he wanted to explore his options, and he wanted the same for her. She laughed at that thought. She was the best option that lame finance bro would get at his age. Jackie quickly boxed up his stuff and moved him out of her apartment. He wasn’t expecting that, but she wasn’t expecting a break up so she figured they were even now.

“What can I get for you?”

“One vodka soda, one Malibu bay breeze, and one whiskey ginger,” she told the bartender and he nodded before preparing her drinks.

“Hey pretty lady,” a blonde guy with surfer hair said as he squeezed in next to her. “Can I get you a drink?”

“No,” she said shortly. “Already ordered.”

“Wanna order me another drink?”

“No,” she said, glaring at him.

“Just trying to figure out if you’re one of those chicks who don’t shave their underarms,” he shrugged. “What other parts do you or don’t you shave?”

“What the hell kind of drugs did you just do to think this is an appropriate conversation to have with a woman you just met?”

“Definitely none of the good kind,” the guy next to Jackie said with a scoff. She looked over at him and saw he had a small afro and was wearing his sunglasses indoors without looking like a douchebag. Jackie couldn’t lie, she was intrigued.

“We can do them together. I’m Randy, by the way,” he said with a smirk.

“No, Randy. Not tonight, not ever,” she said, thanking the bartender for her drinks with a nod.

“Oh come on, sweetie,” Randy said, grabbing Jackie by the waist and pulling her close. Usually she could fend off creeps, but he caught her by surprise and she was trapped.

“Dude, let her go,” sunglasses guy said. “She’s not interested.”

“This doesn’t concern you,” Randy said.

“It does though,” sunglasses guy said. “You see, my buddy over there is a cop. I’m no narc, but I don’t want to have to tell him I overheard you saying you did drugs. I’m sure you’ve got them on you still. You’ll be arrested for possession, you’ll probably get into hot water at your mid-level job that you hate but need to keep to afford the shitty apartment you live in. Am I right?”

“Uh,” Randy said, loosening his grip on Jackie. “I was just playing around, man. No need to sound the alarm.”

“I thought so,” sunglasses guy said. “Should probably leave now.”

Randy ran off quickly and Jackie let out a sigh of relief as she straightened out her clothing.

“Thank you,” she said genuinely, grabbing the drinks off the bar. “I owe you one.”

“No problem,” he said, waving her off.

Jackie went back to the table to bring Donna and Brooke their drinks. She placed them on the table and avoided their eyes because she knew they were gonna ask.

“Who was the douche grabbing you?” Donna asked.

“Better question, who was the cute guy who helped you out?” Brooke asked. “Thanks for the drinks, by the way.”

“The drinks,” Jackie exclaimed, grabbing hers and going back up to the bar.

“For a tiny girl, you drink a lot,” sunglasses guy said when he saw her back.

“I forgot to pay the bartender because of Randy,” she said.

“I put it on my tab, you’re good,” he said.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Jackie said, feeling herself get annoyed. She was more than capable of buying her own (and her friends) drinks, she could handle herself against the creeps. Who the hell was this guy who just swooped in and saved the day.

“Relax, pipsqueak,” he rolled his eyes, seeing her get angry. “Randy didn’t need to hear your last name for the tab.”

“Right,” she nodded. “Well, I’m a jerk, I’m sorry. Thank you again … ?”

“Hyde.”

“Interesting first name,” she said.

“It’s my last name. First name’s Steven,” he said and she nodded. “No one calls me Steven.”

“Thank you for your help, Steven,” she said with a smirk. “Can I buy you a drink?”

* * *

They sat at the bar for a while talking, ignoring the fact they both had tables of friends waiting for them to return. Jackie was surprised at how much she liked talking to Steven, and he felt the same way.

“You usually this dismissive when guys hit on you?” Hyde asked after Jackie told off the fourth guy of the night who tried to make a move.

“No, I usually love the attention,” she shrugged and caught his smirk. “You were expecting that answer, weren’t you?”

“Dude, do you know what you’re like?”

“Whatever,” she huffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “I, like every girl in the world, enjoy the confidence boost from male attention. However, my douche bag boyfriend broke up with me a few days ago so I’m a little put off by your kind.”

“My kind?”

“You have a penis, right?”

“Fair enough,” he said, taking a sip of his drink. “His lost.”

“Why have you been sitting at the bar anyway if your friends are over there,” she asked, changing the subject as she looked over at the table with three guys staring at them and laughing.

“They decided it was my turn,” he said vaguely.

“Your turn to sit by yourself at the bar?”

“No,” he sighed. “My idiot friends decided it was my turn to get set up with some random girl from the bar to take home. So I distanced myself.”

“When you say it was your turn, you do this regularly with them and partake in picking a girl for your friends?”

“Yeah, ‘cause it’s funny when it’s not me.”

“Valid point,” she nodded, taking the last sip of her drink and gesturing to the bartender for another round. “So your friends are single?”

“And your friends are single,” Hyde concluded.

“We should probably merge tables then,” she said. “They’ll be off your back because they have girls and my friends can lay off my tab.”

“You’re a tiny genius,” Hyde said and Jackie smiled.

Hyde went back over to his friends and tried to ignore their smirks or else he’d end up punching them.

“So the tiny chick at the bar is bringing her friends over,” he said simply as he sat down.

“And the tiny chick at the bar is who?” Eric said, his smirk growing wider. “Could it be the girl you’ve been talking to all night without your classic scowl? Could it be that Steven Hyde is in love?”

“Can it,” Hyde said, punching Eric in the arm. “She’s cool. Plus, you all were about to set me up with Big Rhonda in the corner.”

“Big Rhonda is lovely,” Fez said dreamily. “She always has candy at her house and likes to watch me eat it.”

“Yeah,” Hyde said, his tone filled with disgust. “Tiny chick wins over Big Rhonda. Any chick wins over Big Rhonda.”

“I probably would have gone for her if you didn’t land her first,” Kelso said with a shrug. “Now you just gotta seal the deal and bring her home or else you lose.”

“Whatever, man,” Hyde said, rolling his eyes. He wasn’t trying to seal the deal with Jackie. Not that he wasn’t interested in that – she was hot after all – but he was actually interested in her. Which surprised him. Not many girls at bars catch his interest enough to give them a second glance, let alone talk to her all night. He figured she had to be special, and he wasn’t trying to mess that up so early on.

“Hi, I’m Jackie,” she said as she walked up next to Hyde. “Ste-Hyde was nice enough to keep me company at the bar after Randy got randy with me, so I figured since I hogged all his time I’d make it up by bringing over my friends. This is Donna and Brooke.”

“Kelso, Forman, Fez,” Hyde said as he pointed at each of them.

“Also last names?” Jackie asked and Hyde nodded.

“My first name is Eric,” he said as he extended his hand toward Donna. “You have lovely red hair.”

“Do the curtains match the drapes?” Kelso asked and Fez looked excited for the answer.

“That’s such an old joke,” Brooke said with a giggle as she shook her head. “My creepy uncles make jokes like that.”

“Well, I work with a lot of old dudes at the precinct,” he shrugged.

“Wait, you’re the cop?” Jackie asked in shock and he nodded. “That’s, uh, wow.”

“I had the same reaction,” Hyde smirked, watching as Eric attempted to flirt with Donna and Kelso hit on Brooke. “I think your plan was successful.”

“Of course it was,” she beamed at him. “Any chance you want to dance or are you too cool for that?”

“What do you think?” he deadpanned and she rolled her eyes.

“Fez loves to dance,” Fez said as he came up behind Jackie. She shrugged and grabbed his hand and pulled him into the crowd.

Hyde watched as Jackie bounced along to the beat and Fez tried to get closer to her but she kept politely pushing him away.

“Hi Hyde.”

“Rhonda,” Hyde said politely. “What brings you over here.”

“I saw Fezzy was with that girl and you looked lonely.”

“Why yes, Hyde here is lonely,” Eric said smugly. “Especially since Kelso and me have these lovely ladies to keep us company.”

“I’m good,” Hyde said simply.

“Rhonda, why don’t you pull up a chair,” Eric said.

“No need, she can take mine,” Hyde said, punching Eric in the side before leaving the table.

He walked over to Jackie and Fez and tried not to laugh at her face as Fez was progressively getting closer and more handsy.

“Big Rhonda wants to feed you candy,” Hyde said, pulling Fez away from Jackie.

“But maybe I want Jackie’s candy now,” Fez said and Jackie glared at him. “What? Hyde was not going to seal the deal so he loses, so I would like to win.”

“Scram,” Hyde said to Fez forcefully as he held Jackie back by wrapping an arm around her waist and placing his palm on her stomach.

“He’s like a puppy in heat who needs to hump something,” Jackie said with a shake of her head. “Thanks for saving me – again. I’m really not as helpless as I appear to be tonight.”

“All good,” Hyde shrugged, relishing the feeling of having Jackie’s back pressed up against his front and wondering what it would feel like if other body parts were pressed up against each other. “I’ve had to pull Fez away from a lot of people. It’s a skill of mine.”

“Is another skill sealing the deal,” she asked with a smirk as she turned around.

“You’ve met my friends, they’re idiots.”

“I’m just messing with you,” she laughed. “I’m not sleeping with you.”

“Who said I want to sleep with you.”

“Please,” she scoffed. “I’m Jackie Burkhart, everyone wants to sleep with me.”

“Careful, if your head gets any bigger you might not make it through the door to leave.”

“Haha,” she rolled her eyes. “Speaking of leaving, I am kind of over this place.”

“We could head out,” Hyde said and she looked at him curiously. Honestly, he was curious himself why he asked her to keep hanging out. He usually was quick to drop a girl, wasn’t big on continuing the night if it wasn’t going to end with him getting laid. “You’ve made it clear you’re not sleeping with me, and I made it clear I’m not sleeping with you.”

“Have you though?” she asked with a small smile. “I’m kidding. I’m down to leave. Donna and Brooke look cozy with your friends and I’m not ready to head home just yet.”

“There’s an ice cream place down the street,” Hyde suggested and she nodded happily. “Cool.”

Jackie grabbed onto Hyde’s arm as they left the bar together and walked to the ice cream shop. She ordered mint chocolate chip and he ordered chocolate. He paid for her ice cream, telling himself it was just the right thing to do and not because he wanted to make a good impression. While stopped at the corner waiting for the light to change, Jackie surprised him. She grabbed his face and turned it so she could stand on her tip-topes and gently kiss his lips.

“Thank you, Steven,” she said, smiling up at him. “Maybe all men don’t suck.”

“No, we definitely do,” he said, still a little surprised by the kiss. It wasn’t steamy, wasn’t heated, wasn’t going to lead to anything more, but it was still the best kiss of his life. She tasted like mint chocolate chip and whisky and he’d be lying if he said that wasn’t his new favorite flavor that he wanted all the time. “Is that how you thank all the guys who buy you ice cream? Because then I don’t feel like you really mean it.”

“Idiot,” she mumbled as she shoved him a little, but he pulled her back to him and pressed his lips against her forehead.

“Any time, doll,” he said quietly. “Maybe next week we can upgrade to real food?”

“Fancy sit down three course restaurant?”

“I was thinking more of a dive bar that served decent food.”

“Sounds perfect,” she smiled.

* * *

_I bet your kiss is a soul saver, my favorite flavor, want it now & later_

_I never seen nothin’ that I wanted so bad_

_Girl, I gotta get me, gotta get me some of that_

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Get Me Some of That - Thomas Rhett
> 
> Happy Friday all!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
